Sunlight Chronicles
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: This is a story of Tsuna's older half sister from before he was born till the moment he became Vongola Decemo. How she changed the story by being born, how she changed Tsuna, and how she changed the world. This is a Story told in drables or oneshots. Obviously it's AU. Will have a bit of adult situations in later chapters. Has to be to have some romance after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hay. I know that I'm supposed to be working on my other story but… honestly I'm kind of stuck but this just popped in to my head soooo…. I just wrote it. It's basically what would happen if Tsuna had an older sister with a different father. There's hints throughout the story about who her father is you should find it out quickly. One more thing this story is told in oneshots. Some might be short others long. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**And so it began**

In a small hospital room inside the city of Namimori a woman was in labor. She had been for three hours now. She was a small woman barley out of her teen's, her hare was long and brown and mussed from sweat and long hours of labor. She was vary pretty when her face wasn't clenched with pain and concentration. 'almost.' she thought as the doctor told her to push one more time. 'almost, then she will be hear. My little girl. The only thing I have left of him.' Gathering what was left of her strength she pushed with all her might and was reworded with a loud scream though it was only one. She fell back onto the bed with a sigh. As the doctor looked over her strangely quiet daughter. After a minute she started worrying until the doctor smiled and wrapped her daughter in a blanked and handed her to her.

"She's perfectly fine don't worry. She seems to just be quiet, but that's ok I checked her over and she has ten toe's and fingers and everything ells is ok. We have had some baby's come out asleep so nothing to worry about." The doctor smiled at the woman who was looking at her child with something like awe. "Miss: Nana? Are you ok?" he frowned just a bit when the woman now known as Nana. Nana jolted a bit and glanced up at the man and smiled.

"yes, I'm just so happy!" She smiled brightly. "Her father had to leave and I knew I'd never see him again and she so look's like him. He would have loved her!" she smiled at the man even more brightly.

The doctor sweatdroped. She was alright with the father of her child just leaving like that and was happy said child looked like him? What was wrong with this woman? Nana ignored the ridicules look the doctor had and looked at her sweet little girl. Said little one watched her with large black eyes. She smiled at the little one she had her fathers eyes oh and it looked like she had his hair color but Nana's texture as well as Nana's complexion.

"Yes, well um… what's her name?" The doctor questioned as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Clara. Her name is Clara. It mean's clear in Italian and that's where her father's from." Nana chimed then yawned. She was so tired. The doctor smiled lightly at the tired woman.

"Ok, Why don't you rest while I take Clara and clean her up while you rest?" The doctor asked as he reached out for the baby. Yawning again Nana nodded and handed Clara to the doctor. Kissing her head before she let go. 'I have my baby now ill be alright.' Nana thought smiling lightly as she fell asleep watching the doctor leave. 'do you see you're granddaughter mom dad? Hopefully ill be enough for her till

I find someone who will love us both. Please watch over us.'

**A/N: Ok this is the first chapter. I'll have the second one up soon. Probably in a couple of hours. Tell me how it is please by review or P.M. Thank you for reading! Oh and at the end I just thought that since Tsuna's grandparents are never menchend that maybe they died or something in this story thay died a year ago just so you know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Yay! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

**The New Boyfriend**

Three year old Clara Kuramoto looked up at the man her mama was talking to he was blond and loud. She quickly decided she disliked him. He smiled way to much, was _to_ loud, and messed her hare up from it's neat ponytail. She glared up at the man who shuddered as she unknowingly made herself look like someone he would rather not think about when he was talking to his cute girlfriend. The man looked down at her and bent down to her level.

"Hay Clara, my name is Iemitsu Sawada and I'm your mothers boyfriend. You can just call me papa!" He smiled brightly at her as he talked in slight baby talk. Clara glared harder at the man and opened her mouth.

"Stupid Iemitsu. I can understand it if you talk to me normally you ass."

She never understood why he paled or why he left so quickly after words. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. When she roundhouse kicked him in the stomach five months afterward for getting her mother pregnant she swore she herd him say 'she's defiantly his.' before he passed out.

**A/N: That's it I'm already righting the next one. Oh and I didn't know Nana's last name before she married so I just made one up. Ok? And you can probably guess who Clara's father is by now. It is going to be in Iemitsu's . In the next drabble. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok now onto Iemitsu Sawada's chapter.**

**Meting the demons daughter**

Iemitsu was well aware every one thought he was a clueless idiot. He wanted people to think that after all if you acted clueless people where more likely to talk about important things around you never thinking you where actually listening. He never thought that he would need those acting skills when he met his cute lovable girlfriend's daughter. When he first saw her he got a feeling of deshia'vu. He looked at her more closely. She had slightly narrow gray nearly black eyes, long black hair in a ponytail and pail skin. She was wearing a puffy gray and Wight day dress. Who did she remind him of? He ignored the feeling and bent down introducing himself to her. After the first words that came out of her mouth he immediately remembered just who she reminded him of. So after he left the house he called the one person he knew would tell him if it was possible. Vongola Nono.

After the roundhouse kick to his stomach he had no doubt who her father was. She was the Demons Daughter.

**A/N: Hope you like it if you don't know who her father is you disappoint me. The chapter's will get longer the farther into storyline we get I'm just trying to get the early years out of the way fast. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hear is a new chapter. If you don't like one of the other chapters or think that something is wrong with one of them please tell me, I wrote them last night and I had a sinus infection and the worst headache I've had in months. So if something was wrong I might not have seen it. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a nineteen year old German/Irish living in the US so obviously I do not own anything other than my character and the changes of the original story I've made. So back of you vicious blood suckers! **

**Wedding and a new brother**

Now fore year old Clara looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room in a small shrine near her house. She sighed as she took in the long iced blue kimono with silver accents and her immaculately done traditional hairstyle. She looked like a frigan china doll in her opinion what with her pail skin, black hair and nearly black eyes. She hated looking so, so childish! But, there was a big but, she wanted her mom to be happy and it would make her happy if she looked nice on her mom's big day. Clara growled lightly at that thought. Apparently what made her mother happy was that idiot Iemitsu. She knew he was lying about something likely his job. Who the heck did he think he was fooling? Even she knew that a construction worker couldn't afford to even own a frigan lugdury sports car! And she was 4! Again though her mother loved him and he was marrying her. ( Even if it was a bit rushed because of her mom's pregnancy. ) it was more than she could say of her own dad. That thought made her incredibly angry and even more sad. Her mom said her father never knew about her but… if he loved her mom enough to tell her that he loved her than why did he leave? Shaking her head to get the overwhelming thought's out of it she had to smile lightly as she remembered one thing. Her mom was vary happy, Incredibly so. That was more than enough for her. It did help that Iemitsu could afford to take care of her mother, her and her new little sibling. Looking at the mirror one more time she shuffled out off the dressing room and into the hallway to find her mother.

A half hour later she was ready to knock her head against something. How did she get lost in such a small temple?! It wasn't much bigger than her house! She knew she was close to the room where the ceremony was being held but couldn't for her life find it! Close to crying she squatted dawn in the hallway to try to remember where she started. About a minute later something pulled on her kimono sleeve. Bringing her head up she glanced down at the offender. It was a toddler. He was looking up at her with big gray purple eyes and holding a bit of her sleeve. Blinking lightly she ever so softly tugged the sleeve out of his grip and stood up grabbing his small hand in hers when she was fully standing.

"Do you know the way to the ceremonial hall?" Clara asked him softly making sure to be loud enough to be herd but not enough to hurt his ears. The small black haired boy nodded and pulled her lightly in the other direction from where she was previously going. 'figures, I was heading in the wrong direction.' she thought with a small sweat drop.

~Several moments later~

After she had gotten to the hall she found the idiot making a ruckus thinking she had run away. She glared at him for thinking she would ruin her mom's special day and quickly got in place. She blinked in confusion when the toddler waddled out of the room muttering about a She- Omnivore.

~after the ceremony~

Meeting Iemitsu's boss was strange. For one, whoever he was he wasn't a wealthy businessman. Wealthy businessmen don't have thick calluses from fighting with some kind of weapon 2) have scared hands, or 3) carry hidden weapons. Whoever he was he was kind to her mother so she filed toughs thoughts away for later and turned her attention to the scowling boy beside him. The kid carried weapons to and she was more wary of him than the old man. For all that he may be more inexpertness than the older more worldly man he was vary much more dangerous. Not that he was a better fighter but his temper made him dangerous for him and everyone around him. Him, Clara stayed away from.

~Seven month's later at a hospital~

Her brother had odd timing he came at the dead of night. Rely! one a.m.! he must have gotten it from his father. Both her and her mother where early risers and where even born in the morning. She hoped her brother hadn't inherited Iemitsu's stupidity. Or she swore she would stomp it out of him by time he was ten, _**by any means necessary**_. Clara idly wondered if she got her sadism from her father. ( somewhere in Italy someone wondered why he suddenly felt like a proud parent watching there kid take its first steps. Then shook his head and looked back at his target. ) Almost dropping off again she was startled back awake by her mother screaming bloody murder. Clara paled and wondered why the heck anyone would want to have children if it felt like it sounded. Then remembered that some people where masochists. Anyway it had been five hours since her mother went into labor and she started wondering if it was rely worth it to have a brother if her mom was in so much pain. Just as she was beginning to suspect it wasn't a loud wail cut the air along with her mothers last scream. Iemitsu jumped up and started pacing.

Some minutes latter both where admitted into the room. Her mother's now short brown hair was sticking up slightly and caked with sweat but she had a proud look on her face and seamed to be glowing with pride and happiness. In her arms she held a small bundle. Iemitsu picked Clara up ( normally she wouldn't allow it because The Idiot would probably drop her but, she would allow it this one time. ) and set her on the bed lightly as he sat on the other side. Her mother smiled and showed them the baby. Clara was stunned, he was so tiny. Glancing up at her mother she asked if she could hold him.

Nana smiled brightly at her daughter and gently showed her how to hold the baby and handed him to her. Both Iemitsu and Nana where stunned at the small but bright smile on her face as Clara held her little new born brother. It was like looking at the sun it was so bright.

Clara smiled at her brother as she held him. He was so cute. He had soft spiky brown hair ( lighter than there mothers she noted. ) Big chocolate brown eyes, and pail skin. As she held her brother she made a promise No one would harm her brother, EVER. If they did they would deal with her. She would make sure they suffered for there transgression. ( In Japan several children suddenly started crying. In Italy a small figure wondered why he felt so damn proud of something and several family hairs shuddered as they felt like ice slid down there back. )

"Whats his name mama?" Clara asked as she looked down at the drowsily blinking baby boy.

"Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

**A/N: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. But I do like it. I hope you like it to. And regarding the fact that Clara was close to tears in the previous chapter it's because although she's very mature and smart she is only fore years old. Oh and there where a lot of hints about who her father is in this chapter so I hope you get it by now. Please review I would like to know what people think of this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok hear is the next chapter of S.C. I unfortunately feel like crap ( number one reason I hate winter ) so if I add some violence in this chapter its because I cant hit anything in real life. I hate being in pain as it make's me irritable and likely to snap at people. So anyone who sends me flames will likely get a long sentence of curses back. Anyway on to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and the small changes to the plot. **

**Inevitable Call **

Nana Sawada knew and saw more than she let on. For one she knew that Iemitsu was hiding a lot of thing's from her. After finding a loaded sawed off shotgun underneath the floor boards in the master bedroom she knew that whatever he was hiding was dangerous. She gave him the benefit of the doubt that he wouldn't let anything happen to them, Clara and Tsuna needed a good father after all. She never let on that she knew though. That might have been dangerous so she never said or did anything that let on she knew. Even outright ignored the obvious evidence of it when he accidently let something slip.

Another thing she knew was that sometime after her wedding and half a month after Tsuna's berth someone had broken into her home and took some old photo's she had put away of Clara. She had panicked at first till she noticed the same sent that her old love used to where, so when the inevitable call came she was ready.

It was two and a half of months after Tsuna's berth when the house phone rang not really thinking about it she stood from the couch she was sitting on reading a romance book and picked up the phone quickly as both children where laying down for there afternoon nap and she didn't want it to wake them.

"Hello, Sawada residence Nana Sawada speaking." She said automatically.

"Ciaossu, Nana." A deep voice replied back. Nana almost dropped the phone in shock barley managing to ketch herself before hand. She knew this was coming. He would only call for one reason after all.

"Renato.*" She whispered barely remembering to breath. Though she did love Iemitsu her hart would always fully belong to her first love and father of her daughter. "Why have you called? Now after all this time?" She asked acting like she didn't know.

"Cut that out Nana. I know you well enough to know that you more than likely know exactly why I'm calling." The now named Renato bit out. " Why didn't you tell me you where pregnant?"

"Would it have changed anything? You would have still left. You know it and I know it. Yes I know it was wrong of me not to tell you but really, what would it have changed?" Nana asked in a soft voice knowing that if she dared speak any louder she might yell and Clara would immediately wake thinking something was wrong. She didn't want her daughter to be present for this conversation.

"I would have stayed till you gave berth at least. Not to mention I would have at least paid childcare. It couldn't have been easy to take care of her by yourself. It had to be expensive and harrowing even with the house and inheritance your parent's left you." He stated sounding a little agitated over the phone.

"I… I don't … what am I supposed to say Renato? I did what I did so I could let go. I did and in some way do still do love you. If you had even been in contact I wouldn't have been able to let go." Nana whispered brokenly.

"… Fnn… yet you had a child with married another man?" He asked.

"Yes, I do love my husband but, you will always hold most of my hart. I told him that before I even dated him" She explained. Finally giving up on standing and falling into the couch where she had been reading a book before the call came.

"…." he didn't know what to say as most women he dated weren't civilians ( or total innocents ) and where more guarded with there hart.

"Would you like to hear about her? Your daughter?" Nana asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes." Renato stated.

"Her name is Clara and she just turned Four. She was born a day before your berth day and two days before her brothers. I imagine you already know what she looks like considering the missing photos." She smiled lightly at the " …Fnn…" that came through the phone at that. He new that she knew that she was to sharp to not miss the stolen photos after all. " She is a lot like you actually. She's quiet unless she has something important to say, hates dealing with idiots, slightly sadistic in nature to who annoy her, hates being weak or powerless." Nana smiled largely at the images of her daughter that flowed through her head. "She also has one of the brightest smiles imaginable when she's truly happy, has one of the biggest harts I've ever seen and is vary kind to others less fortunate than her and protective of the ones close to her. She absolutely adores her brother though she said if he was anything like Iemitsu she was going to have to pound that out of him." she laughed at the last sentence remembering Clara telling her that when she had seen Iemitsu passed out on the couch in his underwear one day.

Time wore on as Nana talked to her daughter's father and eventually she had to hang up. Iemitsu was due home any minute ant the children where about to get up so saying good by and asking for an address so she could send more pictures of Clara to him she ended the call feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Looking at the time she went to wake the children, feed Tsuna and start dinner.

( mean time in a rather extravagant office in Italy )

A small figure with a distinctive black fedora with a band of yellow on it starred at the green phone in his hand as it shifted and became a small green chameleon. Jumping off the impressive ornate cherry wood desk he had been sitting on he landed in a large over stuffed arm chare facing the man old but powerful man who sat behind it.

"So I take it that its been confirmed?" the old man asked.

"Yes, she's mine." The small figure said and sighed in a slightly squeaky voice as he unclipped a voice changer from the front of his dress shirt.

"That's not exactly a bad thing, you know." the old man smiled slightly then also sighed. "but it dose cause problems. If she inherits your flames and somehow activates them it could make problems especially if someone finds out she's your daughter. Who knows what someone would do to her." At that the smaller figure let lose a growl that belonged to a full grown man along with the voice that fallowed.

"If anyone dared harm her…" He trailed of thinking of the untold horrors he would release on anyone who tried. In that instant of anger the yellow pacifier of the Sun around the smaller figures neck burst to life in a flurry of yellow flames making the small infant like body's shadow elongate to that of a fully grown man.

"_**they would be destroyed utterly and nothing not even ash would remain." **_

In the light of the flames the Vongola Nono watched as one of the best hitman in the world became an overprotective parent. God have mercy on the souls of the ones who dared try anything on the Arcobaleno of the sun's daughter for the tiny hitman would not. Smiling brighter as the flames dulled Nono looked at the Sun Arcobaleno and watched as the flames complete receded and the heavy feeling of killing intent all but vanished.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood. Please try not to kill every man who looks the wrong way at her. I think that with your's and Nana's genetics she is going to be quite the looker when she's older." Nono laughed at the indignant look and the small scowl the infant hitman gained.

"good luck on the terrifying rode of parenthood Reborn."

**A/N: And Done! I hope every one like's this. If anyone didn't know who Clara's father was before this than I am rather disappointed. Oh and about the name Nana called him (Renato) it was a cover he used while he was in Japan. He was there for a year till he got called back to Italy. It was around then that he got Cursed with the whole Arcobaleno thing. I know that the whole Luce thing is way off in this story but it is an AU. In this she already had Aria and Aria is a grown woman by now. I'm making it to where he and Luce had more of a sibling bond than anything ells because of that. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and will review. For some reason this story isn't doing as good as my other one. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm dead tired but I cant fall asleep so I decided to work on my stories. If anything is wrong please point it out to me. Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and the changes in the plot. So go away you pesky blood sucking leaches known as lawyers. **

**To Protect**

Clara was Seven now and in the hell called Elementary School. It was worse than she ever thought possible. She was away from her rather cute little brother. _( not that she would ever admit that out loud ) _And she was forced to be with other snot nosed brats that had absolutely no manners to speak of. On top of all that she already knew the things they where teaching. Before she ever went to school her mother taught her how to read and write not to mention her numbers and simple addition and subtraction. So now she was dead board and the teacher was an idiot that thought they knew everything. Laying her head on her desk Clara thought about the last few years. After her brother was born things calmed down a whole lot. The only bad thing was that Iemitsu left as soon as Tsuna hit the fifth month mark. He came back every now and again but he was gone most of the time. He missed Tsuna's first steps, his first word _( which had been 'hieee' for some reason ) _his first baby tooth and almost all his other firsts. It made her so mad but she knew better than to say anything because it would upset her mother. Her mom said that Iemitsu was busy working in construction. _(Riiiiight… that's why the last post card had a picture of the Amazon rain forest on it Idiot ) _But he sent home cash, more than she imagined he would and he did love them all. So the anger fizzled out over the last year leaving behind annoyance. He could at least visit her mom more if not Tsuna.

Tsuna, he was something ells. She loved her little brother don't get her wrong its just that he found the most weird situations to get in. one time she went to find her brother after he had wandered off on the playground only to find him actually sitting with the creepiest child in existence and not hurt. The child's name was Kyoya Hibari. He was said to beat up anyone who disturbed him from his nap's or crowded him. _**And her brother was perfectly fine leaning against him! **_After getting him away from the strange child _( only after smacking the boy in the back of the head and telling him he was a brat after he tried to beat her up )_ she wondered how in the world her brother… her clumsy clueless brother could just get into imposable situations. Like that time with the escape piranhas. _( don't ask ) _Really it was almost imposable to protect him when he did thing's like that.

Clara jumped when the bell rang signaling the end of class and School. Quickly gathering her things she bolted out of the room and to the front doors. Pushing thorough the throng of children already trying to cram through the door she soon found herself outside. Breathing in the crisp fall air she looked around for her mother and brother. She soon spotted them waiting on the left side of the gate. Waiting a few seconds for the path to clear she walked over to them. Smiling at her mama slightly she grabbed Tsuna's hand as her mothers hands where both full with a grocery sack and Tsuna's other hand. As they headed home an idea slipped into her head. Deciding to wait until they where home to bring it up she focused on Tsuna's interesting story about his day _( she could only understand every other word ) _asshe walked with her family.

After getting home she fallowed her mom into the kitchen as soon as Tsuna was seated in front of the T.V. and her things where put away. Waiting until her mother was done putting the groceries away she asked her a question.

"Do you think I could get lessons in marshal arts?"

Nana nearly droped the large skillet she was taking out for cooking diner.

"What?! Why?" Nana asked confused.

"I'm not able to protect Tsuna like I am now. I know I'm young but he's my brother and its my duty as the older sibling to look out after him. I cant do that right now." Clara explained with a bit of frustration. Nana sighed and smiled slightly at her daughter. 'our daughter seems to take after you a lot Renato. I wander how you feel about that?' Nana thought.

"I'll try to find one close to hear. Ok? I know this is important to you and I'm so proud of you for taking your responsibilities seriously but remember you are a child to. No mater how much you dislike it." she added seeing Clara's annoyed face. "You deserve to have fun to. So you will take days off and play ok?" Nana compromised. Clara nodded and smiled brightly at her mother giving her a large hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

~ Three days later at a local dojo ~

Clara widened her eyes as she looked around trying to take everything in. Her dark eyes flickered around. The floors where made of wood and the doors made of wood and rice paper. It was an old traditional Dojo on the edge of town. There where several master marshal artists that shared this particular dojo. Her mother had called ahead and asked if one of them would mind taking on a student. Three had said they would like to meet her to see if she would be suitable for one of there styles. So her mother had brought her hear. Now she was waiting for them to come see if one of them wanted her.

Several moments later one of the doors opened and several people and one child stepped out. Caching sight of her they made there way over. As they studded her she studded them. The one closest to her was a woman. The woman had shoulder length slightly curled black purple hair with large lavender gray eyes. She was petit only five foot three with a slender build. The next was a man. He looked like a noble of old. He was tall for a Japanese man reaching about six foot one. He had long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail that reached his midd back, pail skin, and narrow gray eyes. The second from last was a small feminine man that barely reached five foot six in height. He had a mischievous expression on his hart shaped face. His dark green eyes sparkled with life and his lose black hair waved down his back like it was alive. The last was a small child in red. He looked Chinese. He had long black hair in a braid down his back and large dark brown eyes. He was whareing a red Chinese marshal arts uniform and had a small wight monkey on his head. The strangest thing about his appearance besides the fact that he moved like a trained fighter _( smother and more practiced ) _was the slightly glowing red pacifier around his neck. He was staring at her with surprise and a bit of worry. Narrowing her eyes slightly she stared at him. He looked kind of like that Hibari kid. A light laugh brought her out of her staring competition. Blinking lightly she looked to the only women in the group. She was looking at her with a happy glint in her eyes.

"My name is Hisana Ameyoto. I am the master of the Flash Fist stile. You are Clara Sawada Correct?" the newly introduced Hisana asked. Smiling lightly Clara nodded at her. "Good. The tall gentleman hear is Kie Ameyume Heir to the Ryuken. The small male is Kurohiko Kajiko founder of the Souruken. The littlest one hear is Master Fon, he is from China. We are hear to see if you are suitable for one of our stiles."

Clara blinked again and looked at all of them. Both men where studying her body. Kie shook his head and turned away.

"She is to slight to be able to use Ryuken right. She would not be able to use it to its full extent." he explained and walked away. Kurohiko looked at her more and then glanced at Hisana.

"Why do you want to learn anyway?" Kurohiko suddenly asked startling Clara. Thinking it over for a second she decided to tell the truth.

"I want to be able to protect my family and friends." Clara said with determination. Kurohiko smiled brightly and ruffled her hair. Turning to Hisana and gave her a large grin.

"She is all yours. She suits you stile perfectly and is young enough to be able to retain more flexibility than most people who ask for training. She has your ideals to. I would like to teach her some things thogh if that is alright?" he asked Hisana who nodded and smiled gently at him. Giving a bright smile to both of them he looked to Fon and tilted his head towards the door with a questioning look. Fon nodded at him and looked back at both of them.

"Keep that determination young one." He said as he hopped on Kurohiko's shoulder as he walked out. 'What a abnormal child. And what is with that pacifier? I can feel that it's something powerful and it feels familiar but at the same time different.' Clara thought as she watched them go. Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned to her new teacher.

"Would you like to learn my stile Clara? If you chose to do so you will go through harsh training as well as studying intensely about the human body. Is protecting your family worth the time, energy, blood, sweat, tears and broken bones you will have to give to learn?" Hisana asked.

"Yes it will be worth everything if I can protect them." Clara said as she stared at her teacher with determination. Hisana smirked largely at her.

"Lets get started then. Now you will have to…."

**A/N: Ok done! I wanted to make shore that Clara would be strong but I didn't want it to happen all the sudden. So she will not be some super person or anything. By the start of the time the Reborn! Manga takes place she will be about as strong as Hibari but weaker than Xanxus. By the way I'm not really shore of the pairing yet. Its between Fon, Hibari, Mukuro, and Enma. **_**( I could just see her and Enma as slapstick comedy ) **_**so when or if you review please tell me what you think. If you think someone ells would be good with her than you can tell me and I'll see if it can fit in the story. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Only one person reviewed for the last chapter. That's a bit sad. Anyway this chapter is about the Elevator massacre. It ends a bit differently than the actual story dose so I think it's pretty cool. Also before I start this chapter, I need people to tell me what they want the paring to be. If I don't get any reviews for it ill just pick what I like best and go with it. I'm stuck on it right now but if no one asks ill just make a snap decision and some probably wont like it. You will have to tell me over reviews because my computer is being an ass and I cant make a pole. Now that that's done on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my character and the changes in the plot otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in a small ass house typing this up now would I?**

**How To Save A Life ( was listening to the song as I wrote this )**

In a small dojo at the edge of town near the start of Simon town limits a young girl of eleven was moving in a rhythmical flurry of opened palm punches, slaps, jabs, and kicks. It almost seemed as if she was dancing. Her long black hair was put up into a high ponytail hanging to her lower back with her spiky bangs hanging to her eyebrows, with a small portion of hair sweeping up to her cheek bones in a genital curl. Narrow gray black eyes shined with concentration as she completed the complex movements. Sighing lightly the girl stopped and moved into a few simple yoga poses to loosen her tense muscles and make sure she didn't cramp later. After that was done she simply stood and stared at the ceiling for a bit. It had been four years since the girl named Clara started learning Flash Fist or its official name SenkouKen. When she had first saw her teacher use the stile it had reminded her of one of her favorite characters stile from an Anime show named Naruto. Hinata's Jyyuken stile. The movements where similar except you had to aim for pressure points, the weak parts in the muscles and organs. When used correctly it you could incapacitate your opponents or kill. It required a grate deal of flexibility and speed to use. Even after four years Clara was only able to land a hit on her teacher once or twice during sparing. It had annoyed her at first but after Hisana noticed she had sat her down and explained that she was a master of the stile and she ( Clara ) couldn't expect to learn it in a short time. After that it had gotten better and she had concentrated even more. The hardest part though was learning anatomy but she had sat down and done so. It had been a long four years but defiantly worth it.

A small chime was herd throughout the dojo signaling it was getting close to ten p.m. meaning the dojo was closing for the day. Stretching upward one last time Clara grabbed her gem bag and school bag and walked to the exit. Her mother wasn't there to pick her up but she was use to it. Her brother was in elementary now and had been for a bit but he happened to inherit the stupid jean from his father ( she had been pissed to find that out and frequently torcher… I mean tutored him ) and was having difficulty in school. So her mom stayed at home making diner and helping Tsuna with his homework. She was expected to find her way home by herself now but that was ok she knew enough SenkouKen to be able to subdue any regular idiot. The only reason her mother let her stay out that late in the first place was because she trusted her to enough to take care of herself and not get into trouble. Walking out the door Clara shivered a bit. The weather was getting colder as winter came and she was only whareing a loose green t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Jogging a bit to keep worm she left the parking lot and went down the street heading to her house until she remembered that she had to pick up her text book she had left at a science project partners house. Groaning lightly she turned around and heeded down a small street that cut a cross Simon town and near the partners house. Half way there she herd crying coming from behind a trash can in front of a rather rundown house. Thinking it sounded like a kid she stopped jogging and slowly headed over to it. Peaking behind it Clara saw a small girl that looked no more than five curled up and crying her eyes out. Waying her options she decided to calm the girl down and try to get her to tell her what happened. Bending down to the girls level she reached out and patted to girl on the head.

"Are you ok?" Clara asked. The girls head popped up fast and she leaned away from Clara. Clara quickly withdrew her hand and held both up. "I just want to help. Ok? Would you tell me what's wrong?" Clara asked. The girl looked to be debating it or at least Clara thought she was. The girl had bright red hair that while some of it was held back with a red cherry hair clip most of it still hung in her face though so much that it covered her eyes and a lot of her face. Thinking quickly she decided introducing herself might help. "My name is Clara and I'm in my last year of middle school. Who are you?" after a few minutes she just about gave up and was reaching for her cell phone ( her mother gave it to her for emergences ) to call the police and tell them she found a missing kid when the girl spoke.

"My name is Mami Kozato and I just started kindergarten. I lost my nii-san earlier and I cant find him!" The girl started crying again after the last sentence. Panicking slightly Clara reached over and hugged the girl. It had always helped her little brother when he was crying so she thought it would help.

It did.

Mami latched on and hugged the life out of her as she cried her eyes out.

_**She. Couldn't. Breath. **_

Finally the little demon released her just enough for her to get a gulp of air in.

"_Pant…_I'll help…_ gulp air…_ you find him… _chokes' slightly…_ if we can't… _pant… _I'll just take you home." Clara gasped out as she drew in sweat life giving air. Mami giggled and nodded then she found a bit.

"Your only in Elementary school right Onee- san?" Mami asked. Blinking several times Clara nodded as she stood up. "Your boobie's are really big then!" She exclaimed making Clara face vault. Clara was only eleven and stood at a surprising five foot one and had a b- cup chest already. She was often confused for a middle school student. She completely blamed her Italian heritage for this.

"Please don't mention that ok? Now lets go find your nii-san. What dose he look like anyway?" Clara asked as she led Mami out of the small rundown yard and onto the sidewalk.

"Nii- san is about your shoulder height. He has the same hair I do, pretty red eyes with a com.. Comp… compass? Yah that's it. Shape in the center of it and he's really clumsy he's always picked on because of it to… oh and he always has band- aids on his face." Mami described. Clara sweat dropped, it sounded like her otouto. 'Ok Red eyes with a compass shape in them that's defiantly something that will stick out not to mention the blazing red hair.' Clara thought. So off they went to look. Half an hour later and many tears on Mami's part later Clara decided to just try to find her ( Mami's ) house.

After calling her mother to explained what was keeping her Clara asked Mami for her address. Surprisingly it wasn't that far away. As they started off to Mami's house ( after grabbing something to eat from a meat bun seller on the street ) several police cars and an ambulance drove by. Clara found slightly as she noted they where heading the same direction she and Mami where walking. Deciding to speed it up Clara grabbed Mami and tossed her on her back telling her to hold on and took off. As she ran down the walkway she saw smoke coming from around the corner.

It was on Mami's street.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Picking up the pace she raced down the streets until she got to Mami's house and stopped completely. Mami gasped and dropped down from her back. Clara held her back from running.

It looked like a war zone.

The house was shot up and something had caught fire but appeared to be putout. There was trash and many other things scattered on the front lawn. There where people gathered around the front and police putting up yellow tape every where. They where bringing something out covered in a sheet. It looked like…

Clara was brought back to herself when she felt Mami stiffened. Looking down she saw Mami looking at it to. Covering Mami's eyes quickly Clara led her to the nearest officer. Clara reached over and started tugging on the officers shirt when he didn't notice her standing next to him. The officer blinked and looked down and blanched when he saw two kids standing beside him.

"Hay! What are you doing hear?! Where are your parents?" The officer panicked. A couple more police turned around at the loud exclamation and started over. Deciding that Mami was in no condition to talk Clara did.

"My name is Clara and my mother is at home. This however is…" She was cut off when a small Red headed figure cut across the yard screaming.

"Mami!"

Mami took Clara's hand off her eyes and shouted back as the figure tackled her.

"Enma Nii- San!"

Blanching Clara looked on as a blood streaked boy crushed Mami to his chest and started crying.

"What in the world happened?!" She exclaimed and looked at the policeman next to her.

"This is Enma and I'm guessing Mami Kozato. Their the only survivors."

**A/N: And that's it. Ok I just thought it would be cool if Mami didn't die. While it will change the Simon ark some it wont change it that much. I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Recently I have been having difficulty with allergies and have been having sever headaches. But I have finally found a non-prescription medicine that works and doesn't make me sleepy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I forgot to mention I made it where Tsuna would be fourteen when everything started. I just didn't like the thought of a twelve or thirteen year old being exposed to that much violence and death. If you don't like it than I'm sorry but I just thought it would make the story a little bit more believable. Now on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Clara, the changed plot and the few OC's that are in it. **

**And The Wheal Terns**

Clara Sawada sighed as she plopped down on her bed. It had been a long day. She had just finished her collage graduation ceremony. It was odd to be back in Namimori as she had been in Tokyo for two years. She was only eighteen but she had graduated high school two years ago and had gotten a full scholarship to Tokyo university. She had accepted it after her mother pushed her to. She had not wanted to be so far away from Tsuna or her mother but had known that it would disappoint her mother if she had not gone.

Clara thought back to seven years ago. She had inadvertently saved a little girl named Mami from being killed in the ruthless murder of her parents. After everything had calmed down Clara had given the girl her address and told her to wright whenever she felt like it. The girl had took it to hart and written her every week. She smiled thinking of the girls brother. He reminded her so much of Tsuna that it wasn't funny. She wished that he would let go of his desire of revenge though, He was starting to scare Mami. Thinking of the young Enma Clara's thoughts flue to her own brother. She had been so happy to see him, though she was worried that he was only five foot one. he had just turned fourteen not to long ago.

Sighing Clara opened her eyes and glanced around her room. Her mother had re done it for a surprise gift to her for her homecoming. The previously childish room had been made into a nice more adult room. The walls where panted a forest green with cream colored trimmings and the ceiling was painted a midnight blue. Her small twin bed had been replaced with a large queen sized one with silver sheets and a dark blue comforter. She now had a large dark pink rug that covered most of the dark wood floor and complemented the light pink curtains on her window. The room looked nice and it was more open than it had been. All in all Clara loved it. She could have moved out but she had wanted to spend time with her family.

Sighing one more time this one of content rather than exasperation she let herself fall asleep not knowing what troubles awaited her tomorrow.

~ The Next Day ~ Tsuna's View ~

Tsunayoshi Sawada jumped out of bed as his mother yelled at him to get up. The young boy grumbled as he pushed his ranting ( yes, surprisingly Nana Sawada did rant ) mother out of the room. He blew his bangs slightly out of his face as he dresses for the day of school ahead of him. Yes he knew his grades weren't the best being not to far from the bottom of the class but he always managed to just barley pass. He was by no means stupid. If he didn't pass it would have been a one way ticket to his sisters tutoring. That was something easily compared to the first level of hell. Tsuna flinched at the thought and hurriedly finished dressing. As he picked up his book bag he remember that his sister had arrived late last night and smiled lightly. Though his sister did tend to have a slightly sadistic streak when she was tutoring him ( or someone annoyed her ) he did love her and looked up to her. With out her he would probably be more bullied than he was. ( she had a tendency to just know when he was being bullied and usually they ended up in the hospital ) So he was vary happy that she was home after her two year absence.

Tsuna finished with his daily routine raced down the stares and into the kitchen posing when he reached the door.

Clara Sawada his older sister stood at the sink rinsing off a plate.

Tsuna noted the changes in her appearance from when he last saw her. She now stood at five foot eleven inches. Her hair was just as black as it usually was but had grown out more, it was in a high ponytail and reached her midd-thigh when she was standing. Her body had remained slim but her bust appeared to had grown again he noted with a red face. _**( he is not checking her out, he is just taking in her changes. believe me it's one of the things you kind of just notice. I've done the same thing before.) **_She then noticed that he was standing in the door way and finished washing the dish putting it up in the drainer and turned to him. Tsuna blinked a few times. Her bangs had grown out reaching the middle of her nose now with a small portion of them reaching her high cheek bones and curling along them on either sides of her face. Her eyes had remained the same, narrowed gray almost like a black Perl he had seen in his mothers jewelry box. Her face over all looked more mature.

"Good morning Tsuna." Clara said smiling at him.

"Morning Onee-Chan" Tsuna chirped happily as he went up to her and hugged her. Tsuna sighed as he felt her arms go around him. He had missed this. Nana gave excellent hugs but he had missed his sisters. His mothers felt warm and light. While his sisters made him feel safe and protected. Tsuna absently wondered what his sister would say if he said that. He had herd one child describe that as the way their fathers hugs felt like.

~ Clara's View ~

"Ano, Tsuna I think you're going to be late." Clara stated as she loosened her hold knowing what was coming.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna yelped as he wrenched out of her hold and looked at the kitchen clock. It was ten till the bell rang. Clara blinked lightly as he took off down the hall and into the foyer. She shook her head and went over to the refrigerator, she felt like having some orange juice.

Clara vehemently ignored the noise by the front door. Her mother had said she was hiring a full time tutor for Tsuna. He was probably pitching a fit right now so she didn't think much about it.

Clara got her juice and sat down at the table with the news paper. She needed a job.

~ Several Hours Later ~

Clara stood in front of Namimori Middle school sulking. She had just spent most of the day trying to find a job. But it seamed that almost no one was hiring or she wasn't old enough to work in any good places. So hear she was. She had herd that they where looking for someone to teach physical education. She had a small degree in teaching so it wasn't like they could tern her down for that alone. Hopefully they didn't mind her age.

Deciding that she had wasted enough time already she headed in bumping into a black haired boy in the process. Apologizing she caught him before he fell and looked him over. Her eyes posed on the red arm band on his jacket. Wincing at the Disciplinary Comity Chairman embroidered on it in gold lettering she looked up into narrow silver/purple eyes.

Damn, today was just not her day.

Deciding to go the fast way and hopefully not get a collection of painful bruises she bowed and formally apologized while looking him in the eyes.

~ Kyoya Hibari's View ~

Hibari was surprised. It was not something that happened easily. A woman had not only completely ignored his threatening Aura but had actually looked him in the eyes. No one besides his parents and uncle had been able to do that.

Blinking at said woman he noticed that she was young only eighteen he would guess. What was this carnivores reason for being hear? Narrowing his eyes further he proceeded to ask that. Her answer surprised him even more. Job hunting. Deciding that this was more interesting than his patrol he proceeded to show her to the office and got her an interview.

An hour later it was decided the woman, Sawada Clara, he reminded himself would be the new gem teacher.

His territory was suddenly more interesting. Hmm, now to go bite some herbivores to death. They where crowding in the gem.

~ Clara's View ~

Clara hummed as she waited at the gates to the school. It had turned out to be a good day after all. She now had a good job and she had met an interesting person. Now all that was left was her beloved little brother and a nice dinner. She idly wandered about his new tutor. Hopefully whoever it was could get her brothers confidence up.

Huh, it was after school already where was everyone?

_( in the gem people where screaming and running for the doors as Kyoya Hibari bit many a herbivore to death. In the infirmary Reborn watched over Tsuna as he slept off the strain of the dieing will bullet. He hopped Tsuna woke soon he couldn't wait to meet his daughter. )_

**A/N: And done. Ok I'm going to rant for a second because seriously no one has listened. I need to know who you would like paired up with Clara. Only two people have told me so far who they liked. If I don't get any more reviews I will just randomly pick someone. Also I am a bet disappointed that I only have five reviews for this story. Hell I would even accept some criticism at this point. But please review otherwise I might just lose interest in this story. It was one of the reasons it took me so long to update actually. I kind of thought that no one wanted to read it in the first place. Ok end of rant. So please review. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you! To all of the people who reviewed. It makes me happy to see that people actually read Authors Notes. I do apologize for the rant but it was a bit annoying that I had written Eight chapters and only had five reviews. Anyway, one person asked about the carnivore thing with Hibari. It was not because she was older but because she looked him in the eye. It's kind of like when you're dealing with a wild animal like a wolf. You have to look them in the eye's to get any kind of respect. Perhaps it should have been omnivore though. Oh, well what's done is done. About the pairing it stands as:**

**Xanxus: 3**

**Bell: 1**

**And Fon: 1**

**If you like another pairing than please tell me and I will add it to the list. Please continue to vote thru Review. I cannot get the pole working for some reason. Now onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character and the things plot or otherwise that you don't recognize. Lol that rhymed.**

**Demon Tutors**

Clara wondered where her brother was. She had been waiting by the school gates for half an hour already. ( and seen some weird shit. Teens had run out of the building screaming for some reason and more teens with regent stile hair had came out of the building dragging what she thought was a half dead Kendo team. ) deciding to wait ten more minutes until she left she crouched down and tilted her head down. Her cloths where slightly rumpled from the stamped earlier. The yellow button up t-shirt was un-tucked and her black woman's slacks where falling out of their cuffs but nothing was stained and the minimal dirt was easy enough to brush off. She did just that striating her shirt and fixing her pants while she was at it. Standing back up again she glanced at her watch and noticed that the set time had already passed and started home. She would meet Tsuna later.

Clara waved through the crowded shopping center as she looked for some pasta. Nana had called several minutes ago and asked her to pick up some on the way home. Apparently she wanted to make some Italian dish for Tsuna's new tutor. So hear she was weaving through people to get to the damn pasta. She didn't like being in largely crowded places something inside her just screamed that it was to easy for someone to sneak up on her in the environment so she usually avoided going to popular places during rush hours. But sometimes it couldn't be avoided. Finally finding the pasta she picked up several of the expensive imported brand. Her mother had taught her that sometimes spending a little extra on good ingredients was ok. If it tasted better than what did it mater the price if you could pay it. Quickly making her way to the registers Clara found the one with the smallest line and got in behind a tall boy. As she waited for her turn she studied the people around her. There was Ms. Koyuko she lived only a block away if Clara remembered correctly, and that was Mr. Sasagawa he owned a small dojo in the center of town. She spotted several other people she knew but for some reason the boy in front of her reminded her of someone. Clara flickered her eyes up to his face for a few minutes until she remembered. It was Mr. Yamamoto's son. He was in middle school and would be her student starting tomorrow. Damn now she wanted sushi.

Twenty minutes later she was heading home again. Clara breathed in deeply as she craned her head up to look at the sky. It was nearing the sunset hour already. The sky was a deep reddish/orange color with dark pink clouds, it was beautiful. As she looked up at the sky everything around her faded even the clicking of her high heals. When she was little she loved to lay in the sun and watch the clouds go by. It was always soothing. Now that she was older she had little time to do it but she still loved to. Especially near dark, the sunset's where often quite memorable. She continued to look at the sky as her feet automatically took her home. She didn't even realize it until she was standing at the door. Blinking in slight shock she shook her head lightly and opened the door. She didn't know that she was about to get a rather nasty shock.

Clara smiled as she helped her mother with dinner. She loved cooking surprisingly. It was relaxing and productive pastime. Most people wouldn't believe how good it felt to be able to make something that tasted delicious and was appreciated. It was one of the few hobbies she had that was not looked down on. He other hobbies included but weren't limited to knife throwing, shooting and cleaning guns, traditional dancing and herb lore.

Clara picked up the dish of spaghetti and meatballs and walked to the table in the dinning room to set it down. As she walked in she noted that Tsuna hadn't come down yet which was odd. she had asked her mom earlier and she had said that Tsuna had arrived about five min. before she had. Setting down the large platter Clara turned to her mother.

"Okaa-San do you want to call Tsuna or should I go get him?" She asked. Nana looked up at her from where she was putting the chopsticks and tea down and blinked.

"Oh, ill call for him. Just go wash your hands in the kitchen ok?" Nana said as she stood up and walked over to the stairs leading to the second floor. Clara hurried to comply.

"TSUNA! DINNER IS REDDY! WASH UP!" Clara jumped lightly at the yell as she finished washing her hands. Snickering slightly at the loud thumps that sounded as her younger brother fell down the steps yet again she reached over to the hand towel and dried her hands. Smirking slightly she walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room only to stop short of interring. There was a baby seated at the table.

What. The. Hell.

Clara blinked just to make shore that she wasn't seeing things. Nope the child was still their. Deciding to just ignore it for a bit until she could ask her mother about it she walked over and sat across from the baby. She made sure not to stair and waited for her mother to come in. her brother was already seated and nursing several bumps and bruises.

"Sigh, How do you always manage to fall down the stairs Tsuna? It seams to happen every day." Clara asked as she stared at the rather large bruise on his forehead. Tsuna shrunk down on his seat flickering scared glances to the baby every now and then. Clara narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw that. The child wasn't normal then. Her brother was afraid of allot of ridiculous things but children happened to not be one of them.

"I'm just clumsy you know that." Tsuna mumbled and looked down at his empty plate.

"Unfortunately I do. Hmm, perhaps I should teach you some balancing exercises." Clara tailed off in thought at the end of her sentence. Tsuna started panicking, he already had one demon tutor he sure as hell didn't need a second.

"No, No I… Uh…. My… Er…. My tutor will help me with it!" He blurted out after stuttering for a few seconds. Clara just watched amused as he tried to think up ways to get out of it. At that time Nana walked in sat at the table and began serving everyone. Clara looked around and fround lightly for a second.

"Where is your tutor?" she asked looking around. Tsuna started sweating and shaking not answering.

"Oh, He's right hear Clara-Chan! isn't he cute!" Nana smiled brightly as she swept her arm in the direction of the child. Clara looked blankly at her for a bet and slowly turned her head to the child.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn. I am Dame-Tsuna's new tutor." The child named Reborn said as he waved at her.

Clara suddenly felt a migraine coming on.

~ After Dinner in Tsuna's Room ~

"What are you really?" Clara asked the moment the door was closed. She was currently trying to ignore the mess her brothers room was. It was hard to be intimidating when she felt like scolding her brother for leaving his underwear on the floor. The Child? Thing looked up at her as he sat on Tsuna's bed. Her brother was sitting at a small table in his room looking like he was watching a tennis mach.

"As I said before my name is Reborn and I am Tsu…" he didn't the rest out as Clara flung a small knife at his head. He dodged with amazing agility and landed on the floor as he pulled out a gun pointing it at her. ( Tsuna was now backed up against the wall furthest away from them ) Clara already had another knife in her hand.

"Cut the crap. You are not normal. You move to fast, are to intelligent and jump far to high to be a normal child. That's not even going into the fact that you move like a trained killer or your" hear she posed and looked at the gun " penchant for using anything around you for weapons."

Reborn looked up at her for a second then let the gun go. Clara was slightly surprised to see it tern into a lizard. He plopped down on the floor and motioned for her to do the same. Staring at him in suspicion she put her knife away and did so. He sighed as he saw her stair at him.

"Your brother has been declared the tenth leader of the Vongola. A mafia family. It was originally a vigilante group that was started to protect the innocent from danger. It grew into a mafia family several years afterward. It is now regarded as one of the most powerful families in the world. I was sent hear to train and watch over Tsunayoshi until he took the position. I am a hitman." Reborn watched the young woman's face as he explained. It was unchanging, only her eyes gave her away. They where slightly wide with shock.

Clara felt her mind blank out. If Tsuna was to be a boss it meant that one of his parents was related to the current boss. It couldn't have been Nana because she had looked up her family line before. Besides being technically a Hime there was no surprises in the line. So that left….

"Iemitsu." Clara growled. She was going to kill him the next time she saw him! "Is there no other Heir?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"No, They where all killed before they could take the title."

Damn Iemitsu to the deepest parts of hell.

~ Later Reborn's View ~

Reborn watched his daughter sleep. He was proud of her. She turned out to be one hell of a woman. She took after him mostly with her height and most of her coloring. Hell even her mannerisms where close to his. He wasn't happy that she was choosing to get involved with everything. Which she announced when he told her that there was no way out for Tsuna. But at least she was smart and though he hated to admit it had the makings of a grate hit woman. He had never wanted the same life as his for her but she was much to stubborn ( like him ) to back out now. It had been odd to actually be near her. When she was upset she looked so much like a feminine version of him that it hurt. Sighing lightly he walked over to the door and looked back at her. She would be protected come no mater what. He would make sure of it with his dying will.

As he heeded to Tsuna's room he couldn't help but wonder how she would react when she found out she was his daughter. It would defiantly be amusing to say the least. He idly wondered if Tsuna would faint.

( in his sleep Tsunayoshi Sawada felt like someone had just told him that the world was going to end in three days. Rolling over he decided to ignore it. )

**A/N: And done! Fyuu, that took a long while to wright. I kept stumbling on some parts. Anyway I hope you like it. I ask that you please review as it makes me motivated to get the chapter's out quickly. Oh, I almost forgot. If anyone could beta this that would be nice. I know I have some bad spelling and grammar errors so if anyone had the time to do so it would be nice. Anyway thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have some good reasons though, first and foremost my muse decided to disappear for a few months and second of all… I had a tooth infection, it was giving me headaches and I finally went to the doctor and got some antibiotics. I am doing much better now. For those who reviewed thank you! In the case of the main paring it was almost unanimous for a Xanxus / Clara paring. So those who voted for it than your in luck. Now I just have to find out how to make it work. ( Slams head on desk ) In any case voting for Tsuna's paring is now open. Now in this voting there are some restrictions. **

**1.) No Kyoko / Tsuna Or Haru / Tsuna. I happen to dislike both girls for various reasons and cant even wright them with Tsuna and not end up bashing them so that's a no go.**

**2.) No Harem, I might wright another story with one just not this one. **

**3.) It has to be a girl. In this story at least. I am a big fan of Hibari / Tsuna and Mukuro / Tsuna but in this story both are Heterosexual. Sorry.**

**4.) No gender bending. Some people can wright it good but I just don't think I'm one of those. **

**5.) And no one over Three years older than him. I just cant see it working. **

**Please cast your vote in a review as I still cant get the pole working. Now on to the story. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my OC character and some of the changed plot. If I owned the actual Manga / Anime would I be wrighting on hear? And I do not own the movie quotes. **

**Welcome to Hell….**

~ In the Sawada house hold in Clara's room ~

Clara Sawada was a lot of things ( a Sadistic teacher for example ) but one thing she defiantly was not is a morning person. As a mater of fact if you bothered her before her first cup of coffee she was likely to dump you in diluted battery acid and watch you suffer with a smile on her face. So the fact that she had to get up at five am and get ready to deal with a bunch of hormone driven brats was a bad thing. Well bad for everyone not her family. Needless to say when her alarm clock went off it was promptly punted out her window ( which was thankfully open ) and into some poor sap that was jogging early in the morning. Sitting up in her bed Clara glared out the window ( through which she thought she had herd a Thunk and a shout of Extreme! Some blocks away ) . She was already begging to hate this job.

Ten minutes later she was begging to make plans to put all her students in the infirmary for causing her to get up this early and having to deal with her overly bubbly mother. ( all students of Namimori Middle that had gym that day suddenly felt like they should be running for the hill's. unfortunately they ignored it. ) Clara gave her mother a tired smile after downing a cup of coffee and working on her second a bit slower. Nana was working on breakfast and commenting on how happy she was that she ( Clara ) was going to work close to her brother. Shaking her head in amusement Clara downed the last of her coffee and went to finish getting ready.

~ Half an hour later at Namimori Middle~

Clara smirked as she read the roster for her class that day. Most of the students on hear where people who bullied her brother at one point or another. Well it looked like it was time for a little payback. ( Reborn who was eating breakfast ( read stealing Tsuna's ) felt like he should fist pump and realized that Clara was being sadistic again and smiled like the proud parent he was. Promptly scarring Tsuna into thinking that he was in trouble ) hmmm…. Dodge ball sounded absolutely perfect for a nice introduction. She would have to tone it down some though. She didn't want to accidently kill anyone.

" Well lets see how they like being targeted." Clara murmured.

~ In Tsuna's Class room that morning ~

Tsuna sighed in slight relief as he sat down in the back row of the desks. He would be away from Reborn for almost ten hours. Which almost made him cheer. Blinking lightly Tsuna focused on the other teens in the class room. Most of them where talking excitedly between themselves as they waited for the teacher to come in. Silently wondering why they where so exited he pulled put his homework to check it over. He really didn't want to fail on it especially now that he had two people who would pound his head into the ground if he didn't pass.

~ Five minutes and a bell ring later ~

Tsuna stared at the teacher with something akin to Horror. No she didn't announce a pop quiz or anything she just finished announcing the new teacher for gym. Tsuna flinched when several students whipped there heads around to look at him. Damn could his day get any worse?

( Some time latter he would look back and wish that he had just skipped town that day. )

~ First Gym class of the day ~ Gym building Number 2 ~

Students whispered and glanced around nervously as they waited for there new teacher to arrive.

" I heard that the teacher is a famous supermodel!" a girl with long iced coffee colored hair stated with a flourish of her hand.

" No I heard that She, Yah their a woman, Is a wrestling champ!" Another girl shouted.

" What?!"

"No Way?!"

" No I'm not. Though, I do wonder why teens must gossip so much." A Soft almost sultry voice spoke from in front of the teachers office.

The students simultaneously whipped around and stared. A tall woman stood in the door way and looked over at them. The woman was vary tall reaching six three in four inch high gray wedges combined with her slim but built figure had most of the boys blushing red and the girls sighing enviously. She had long black hair that was in a long fish tail braid reaching a little past her but, pail skin and narrow dark gray eyes. Her baggy silver and gray jogging pants rode low on her hips and a loose yellow tee shirt.

" My name is Sawada Clara. I am your new Gym teacher. You may call me Miss: Sawada. I only have one thing to say to you…." hear Clara stopped for a moment for a dramatic effect and smiled showing all her teeth and looking remarkably like a fox.

"Welcome to Hell."

The screams and cackles that came from the room scared everyone in the school. ( Except Hibari, He just smiled lightly every time someone screamed. )

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. My muse just ran away. I'm stuck right now this one I just forced out. If someone wants to help or give me some ideas that would be grate. Until I find some kind of direction for this I probably wont be working on it. The same goes for my other story. So if you have ideas please contact me. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! And thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hay everyone! I just started reading KHR again and it has helped me with both of my stories so hopefully I will start updating more. Before I start this chapter I just want to say a few things. First of all while I don't mind adding OC's I don't want more than I have to wright. So the person who suggested one for Tsuna's girlfriend I'm sorry to say that I wont be doing that. ( thank you for suggesting it though. If it wasn't so hard to not make them a Marry - Sew than I wouldn't mind doing that. ) Second of all for those who wanted Xanxus for Clara… I'm having trouble with that. I have tried to wright a chapter just for that pairing and have made several versions of it. Unfortunately all of it was forced wrighting so it looked like crap. I just cant see them together because of all the differences. I want this to be an epic love. Not a abusive relationship. ( which I keep seeing in my head. ) so I may have to do another poll only without Xanxus. I'm so sorry but I just cant work it out! Now the last thing I need to say is this. I am thinking of changing the lightning guardian mainly because I dislike the thought of having a Five year old fight against people at least three times older than him. To me its fucked up. I don't care about the ten year bazooka mainly because it only works for a limited time. Which is five minutes I believe in the beginning. He will have a role in the story however. It wouldn't be KHR without him. Now for the story. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be wrighting on hear? **

**If Wishes Where Yen…**

Clara smirked as the last of her class practically fled the gym. Apparently after the first class word got out about the class and everyone was practically petrified to come. And she wasn't that hard on them. She just made them doge basket balls for the whole period. What a bunch of wimps. Shaking her head Clara finished cleaning up and left the gym locking it afterward.

Maybe she should have them run laps while being chased by wolves tomorrow?

~ Later That Day At The Sawada Household ~

Clara sighed as she read a letter from Mami. It seemed that Enma was getting worse. He was barely listening to anyone now. He was so cot up in revenge that he was forgetting to live. Looking down at the letter she resolved to visit them both soon. Putting the letter down Clara stretched and glanced around her room by now most of her things where unpacked. Nana had helped the day before something about bonding time.

As she looked around something shining by her book shelf caught her eye. Frowning slightly she stood and walked over to it and picked it up, and smiled when she saw it.

It was a detailed silver picture frame depicting small silver suns, but that's not what made her smile. It was the picture that it contained. It was a picture of her and a boy with wight hair and lavender eyes. Both where smiling evilly and looking like they where going to burst out cackling at any time. The boy in the picture was her best friend. Her smile dimmed when she remembered what the boy asked her the last time he saw him. Her hand went up to a then chain around her neck and touched the sterling silver and diamond ring hanging on the end of it. She never gave him an answer.

She just wished…

Sighing in sadness this time she set the frame down and buried the memories deep in her mind. She would call him when she had an answer for him.

Walking to the door she glanced back at the picture and smiled sadly at it. Then left the room.

If she had stayed for a second more she would have seen a certain hitman pop out from underneath her bed and walk up to the picture.

Picking it up to look at it the tiny hitman inhaled sharply.

" Byakuran Gesso!?"

**( I had contemplated ending this hear but thought of the nasty reviews I would have gotten for it and continued )**

~ At Dinner ~

Tsuna twitched lightly as he felt the tension at the table. Reborn his sadistic baby tutor was glaring at nothing releasing killing intent, Clara his cool older sister was spacing out with a slightly sad look on her face and his mother was of Corse blissfully oblivious about all of it.

Tsuna vagly wondered if he was going to have anxiety attacks at dinner regularly. If this continued than he was going to have a psychotic brake.

~ Nana's POV ~

Nana looked at her oldest with a worried expression. She had only seen her like this once and that was when she came home for summer vacation last year. She had thought that Clara would talk to her about it but she never did.

Maybe she should ask about it later when she could get her alone.

~ Reborn's POV ~

Reborn was having something of a parental crisis. While he wanted to demand how the hell his daughter was friends with the Gesso Hair he also knew he couldn't get evolved. How could he even explain why he wanted to know? She didn't even know he was her father! And if the way Gesso was holding Clara in the photo was any indication than the feelings went deeper than friendship at least on the boys part. And if he did get involved and the boy ever found out that he was the one who stopped Clara from seeing him than it could get ugly. Damn he couldn't do anything either way! He wasn't ready to tell the girl the truth about himself and he couldn't get involved with another's famiglia without starting a war without a good reason.

Damn it all.

~ Ten At Night Sawada Residence Clara's Room, Nana's POV ~

Deciding that she had waited long enough to talk to her daughter Nana had went to talk to her only to find her laying on her bed staring out her window. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Nana walked over to the bed and sat beside Clara.

"Want to talk about it?" Nana asked as she reached over and started pushing peaces of hair out of Clara's face.

" It's hard to explain." The younger woman murmured.

" Well take your time." Nana said as she made herself comfortable.

Clara huffed and looked thoughtful for a moment before starting.

" In collage I made one friend. His name was Byakuran Gesso. He is brilliant but a bit on the darker side of life. We started talking… no, more like snarking at each other and eventually it became a habit to do so. After a few weeks of that we started hanging out and eventually we became friends. We both loved driving people up the wall and we are the same kind of sadistic. Over the two years that I was their we became something of best friends. The last week of school however he started acting weird and he became more cold. I was a bit afraid I was loosing my friend so i did something drastic." Hear Clara stopped and took a deep breath and let it out.

" I locked both of us in a science room closet and demanded that he tell me what was going on…" Clara's face tinged pink as Nana interrupted her with a laugh.

"Sorry, Sorry. That is just like you though you don't like being left in the dark." Nana smiled largely as she said that making the pink tinge spread. " Go on."

" And well he apologized and said he was scared of not being able to see me everyday. ( he was taking over some company from his father in Italy mom ) and he… well… he said…" Clara flushed darkly.

"HeSaidHeLovedMe." She said quickly not looking at Nana who gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

" Oh, My." Nana murmured. " I can see why that would surprise you but why would that make you sad?"

"Because I was so surprised that I didn't notice that he got the door open and ran. But that's not what's making me sad. On my last day there I was getting ready to leave when he came to my dorm and he…" Clara sighed and reached to the chain around her neck and pulled it out of her blouse top. Seeing what it was Nana slipped her hand to over her hart.

"Is That?" She asked.

"Yes, He asked me to marry him."

Outside the door to Clara's room Reborn blanched and cursed violently in his head. This was worse than he thought.

**A/N: Done! For those of you who think that that is the pairing it may be or it may be not. I Never said that she said yes or No. But it is more of a plot twist than anything. Well my back is hurting so I'm getting off the computer for a bit. I hope you liked this and please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hay! I'm sorry if you where waiting for the new chapter to come out soon! I was procrastinating and was a bit high on pain meds for a bit. I had to get a tooth pulled. ( Yah, it was a bit of a nightmare ) luckily I didn't feel any pain when it came out but afterwards…. Well lest just say I was a bit bitchy for three days and didn't feel like wrighting anything. now I have had a complaint about Clara ( from an anonymous reviewer at that, if your going to complain please do it while **_**logged**_** in. not only is it cowardly to do so anonymously but you should address the issue not just say and I quote " Clara is weird." ) anyway, yes Clara is a bit strange right now but honestly if you First had your best friend acting strange and then proposing to you, second have the stress of finding out your brother ( Younger brother at that ) is now in training to become a Mafia boss. ( Because the other candidates **_**Died. **_**) and last but not least their is your brothers tutor who **_**is a flipping hitman **__**baby! **_**yah I would be a bit 'Weird' to. Sorry for the rant that just pissed me of when I saw that. I don't mind criticism, but I do mind when someone doesn't explain why. I wouldn't have minded if someone had said " Clara is acting strange Because her emotions are all over the place. Why is that?" or something. But if you don't tell me, how can I either fix it or at least tell you why its that way. Ok done with the rant. Lets move on. I now have a pole up for Clara's pairing only pick the ones listed ( I didn't put a ( other ) option. ) because those are the only ones I feel I can actually wright with her. Any others and I just cant picture it or I wright it bad ( Exp. Xanxus / Clara ). Now if you have any questions please PM me. I don't mind answering questions. Now on to the story **

**P.S. I do not own anything Except my OC and the changed plot. **

**In A Perfect World**

Byakuran Gesso.

Currant Don of the Gesso Famiglia.

And as of a month ago the holder of the Sky Mare ring.

Byakuran frowned lightly as he sat looking into the rain filled streets of Venice tapping the Sky ring against a ring of pure silver with engraved words as he did so. He did not want to be the holder of the ring and yet at the same time, he did. But for every reason he wanted to be their was an opposing reason that he did not.

He liked the thought of a Perfect World, Yet he didn't like the cost.

Loosing someone dear to him.

Loosing the one person who he felt… Love? ( He thought so ) For.

Sawada Clara.

If he went through with his plan not only would she hate him, she would likely end up dead. That thought was worse than the knowledge of all the previous world's.

Clara, when he first met her he thought she would be like all the other girl's that he met, Soft easy to manipulate gold-diggers. Needles to say she shot that clear out of the water when she insulted him within a few seconds of meeting him. To her he was a asshole who took delight on fucking with people who have never done anything to him. To him she was the one person who wasn't afraid or in awe of him to tell him he was being a jackass. That to him was something that both angered him and made him happy. She was an equal. ( she even kept up with him in both a fight and in debates. ) slowly she became a friend and then at least to him, something more.

Then he was chosen for the welder of the Sky Mare ring. Everything came crashing down in his mind. Not only was she his enemies sister but she also looked suspiciously like the Sun Arcobaleno. But… he couldn't forget that she was the only person that actually looked at him and saw a person not means to an end, not as a master or even as a mafia boss. She just saw him, a person with faults and feelings. At first he hated that and now…

His hand clinched into a fist.

He cherished that. And he wasn't about to let her go. Even if….

A slightly manic grin stretched across the albino look-alikes face.

He had to take her and bind her Will to his.

_~ TYL- universe ~_

Byakuran smiled lightly at the figure laying on a table with various tubes and wires attached to the person going to monitors and computers throughout the room. Reaching down he gently brushed a strand of black hair out of the persons face.

" Just a little bit longer my beloved. Just a few more months and ill be able to free you."

The wight haired male smiled more widely at that and lightly dragged his hand across the slightly sunken in cheek of the person and stepped away walking slowly towards the door as he reached for the handle he posed and as if remembering something walked swiftly back to the person.

" Oh, I forgot to give you this. Yuni wanted it but I feel that it belongs to you now that the previous owner is… Indisposed of." He commented in a light tone and set a small glowing yellow pacifier down on the persons chest and left the room quickly.

Locked in her own mind Clara Sawada raged and screamed as her lifeless eyes stared at the pacifier of the Sun Arcobaleno.

A single tear ran down one unfocused eye.

**A/n: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait but I was busy with moving ( and still am the damn date is being pushed back AGAIN! ) and had sever writers block when I was wrighting the TYL bit. I sat at my computer for two hours one time just staring off into space trying to wright that part. So yah, sorry about it but it couldn't be helped. This chapter was delayed because I was waiting for my new beta Doctola to read and edit it but… I haven't gotten a pm back from her yet and I decided to just put it up now and edit it later. Oh the pole will be down in three days after this chapter is put up so please vote on it ( no one has voted so far ). That being said I do withhold the wright to make multiple one shots of Clara paired with different people. Any way I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thank you for reading. **


End file.
